PredatorMonster
by UltimateDeathFire
Summary: Leonidas arrives on Earth during the attack on Wall Maria saving Eren's mother and battling back the Armor TItan. Couple years later when the 104th squad are in training he offers to make a few monsters out them to gain an extra edge again their foe. All the while he tries to find the origins of Titans and how to destroy them, especially when unusual Titans start walking around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's MightyFiredemon here, so I don't know how or why exactly but my old account got banned apparently because of something inappropriate stuff. Now if I had posted anything like then I would apologize for that, however as I had removed my past stories to redo them I'm a bit peeved off. Leo do me a favor and take it from here. **

**Prologue: Crashing the Party  
**

It all had happened so fast, Hannes picking them up and running and Smiling picking up his mother. But somehow Eren's eyes had been torn away from the sight of the Titan holding his mother and everything seemed to slow to crawl. Something from the sky fell into the head of the Titan, the force and speed not only brought the giant to its knees but shoved it into the ground creating a hole and launching his mom from its hand and into the air.

"What in the world?" Hannes was dumbfounded as he was blown back a little from the aftershock.

Watching closely a figure leaped out of the hole landing at the edge. It wore a white cloak that it quickly discarded revealing a fairly tall male with pure white hair and red eyes. He wore some cargo jeans, a black shirt and a red hooded robe.

"Hold up it's coming back." he said holding his arms up just in time to catch a screaming Carla. The older woman blinked several times as if to make sure the scene of this man holding her was real before pain shot through her body and then relief. "Just a few more seconds and done." The man let her legs touch the ground and instead of pain and falling she stood up as if her legs were never crushed. "Yeah um lady there are giant human looking things walking around eating people I suggest you leave before oh smiley here decides to climb up. Now!"

Carla didn't need to be told twice as she was gone in an instant. As fast as her legs could carry her she ran to Hannes were Eren and Mikasa were already running towards her.

Smiling to himself of preventing the children of being scarred for life Leonidas took a peek down the hole to see how his giant friend was doing. A pair of giant teeth came within centimeter of his face and the only reason he reeled back was because he smelt its breath.

"Lovely I'm gonna be smelling that for days." Shifting his arm into a whip with a bladed tip and armor along it he launched it into the hole and lassoed on the the creatures arms. He could feel it biting him but it wouldn't get through even if it tried for a million years. Pulling up he brought the Titan out of the hole and let go the instant it was high in the air. After a couple of swiping motions he brought his arm back down and changed it back to normal.

Jumping from building to building he saw that people everywhere were at the mercy of these giants. He saw some the brave men and women who had weapons try and fight only to get eaten. Standing atop of the inner wall he saw the troops struggle to hit the the Titans with the cannons before something caught his eye. Lumbering this way was what appeared to be a Titan with armor that was ignoring human. Letting himself fall down Leonidas unintentionally made a small crater and scared one of the guard who fired his gun at him.

"Ouch that stung a little." he joked as his wound already healed up. Stepping out in front he was just in time for the Armored to take a running position. "Okay you weird looking son of a bitch let's see what you're made of."

The response: Armored charged. Quickly shifting his hands so that they weighed several tons Leonidas charged the giant by flying at it. They met with full force with Leonidas's fist cracking some of the armor on the Titan's face and the Armored not stopping and breaking through the wall anyway.

Jumping back the shapeshifter pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Okay me and my big mouth. But really dude who is going to pay for the damages?! Certainly not me." Leaping back he put one foot on the Armored's face, looking it dead in its eyes he said, "Ciao." What seemed like a simple push off to most which it was, Leonidas sent the Armored flying back through the hole in the wall.

**xxx**

Eren and Mikasa sat in shock with Carla as they witnessed a human, no he couldn't possibly be human, they just saw this man push the strange Armor Titan back as if it was nothing. Eren had the look of one watching their hero in action while Mikasa watched with interest as to what and who he was. Never before in history has such a person been mentioned or seen. And yet he had done it, he had pushed the Titans back.

Carla pulled her children closer to her as though they would disappear for she still couldn't believe that when death was certain a piece of hope pulled her away and back into the world of the living.

"Thank you..." she began to cry softly.

**xxx**

"Jeez you just don't die easily do ya?" slicing off the lower half of another Titan, Leonidas was getting slightly annoyed by the fact that no matter what he did they just wouldn't die or at the very least stay down. Was this how others creatures felt when trying to kill him? If so he still doesn't care. Jumping out of the way of being grabbed he steadied himself on the back of another giant proceeding to walk up its back. "Cutting off your head doesn't work, turning you into half the creature you doesn't work, come on what the fuck does?!" Stomping his foot hard once he stopped at the neck his foot easily penetrated the skin. Moving it around he was surprised to find a part of the spine. "Now that is interesting." Taking his foot out he turned his right pointer finger and left pointer finger and turned them into blades. Cutting into the neck Leonidas found himself having to either hang on or jump off as the Titan was now beginning to tip.

Jumping off he watched the behemoth hit the ground with steam emitting off. He watched at the skin begin to what seemed like melt. Looking at where he struck at the neck Leonidas began to understand and smiled like the monster he knew he was. Once he understood how to kill something, he could use whatever methods he wanted and frankly, these things annoyed the hell out of him.

"Come here asshole!" he shouted as he flew by grabbing a nearby Titan by the head with one hand. Rising up until he could see the whole village he jabbed his free hand into the skull of his victim. "I need you for a little experiment." Tossing the giant into the center he watched his handiwork of his "bomb". Like normal the Titan got up like nothing was wrong, however after a few milliseconds it lurched forward and back while letting loose a cry. Once again surprisingly the other began to go towards. The Titan finally stopped only to fling its arms out and with it tendrils were released, thousands seeking out and latching on to any Titans and buildings they could find. Once that was done, Leonidas snapped his fingers after landing back on top of the wall. The tendrils instantly were pulled back bringing any and everything they grabbed back to the original Titan and then *BOOM*. Blood and debris went everywhere but no one was killed. Smirking Leonidas wiped some blood out of his hair. "That always works."

**xxx**

Standing a midst the darkness of night, Leonidas waited patiently until the screams of the little boy he had seen earlier were over. He had never known his father since he was died little after he was born, but he knew that this was unusual. From what he had gathered the man was distraught and hysterical, why he didn't know. But all the talk of "saving" and "best hope" were very interesting.

"So that's how you say hi to your son after the giants attack?" joked the shapeshifter as the man came into view. However something was off: he was too calm.

"He wants to see the world. I have given the strength to do so." Grisha answered stopping within arms length of Leonidas.

Something about the guy told Leonidas to search his mind and see what he knew, but before he could even blink again his body registered that something had broken his skin and something was being pumped through. Looking down he saw that Grisha had a needle in his arm and was putting a LOT of something inside of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Leonidas keeping his eyes locked on the syringe as it was emptied into his body and removed. Though it was weird that this man just injected a stranger, his body would just naturally eat and destroy the compound since it always did that to any substance injected in.

"Being safe now, than sorry later." stated Grisha with a slight gleam to his eyes. He was confident, the news of this man had spread like wild fire. And even though he probably wouldn't need what he gave him, a little extra power could help better the chances that humans have against the Titans.

**2 years later **

Despite his mother still saying no, Eren and Mikasa were standing in line with the rest of the cadets awaiting the arrival of their instructor. Armin had joined with them after his grandfather had returned with the other thousands that had been sent out to "reclaim" Wall Maria after the food shortage. It was more than a surprise when every single person had returned and even more of a surprise when they came back with fresh food and supplies. Many believed that it was due to the mysterious man that had showed up during the breach a couple years ago.

"Cadets attention!" Shadis yelled greeting them as he trudged down to them. Following behind him was a man a little taller with white hair but kept his face hidden with hat. "As you all stand now you're nothing more than food for the Titans. It is my job to turn you into fearless soldiers that can help humanity reclaim the world beyond the wall, or protect the king in Wall Sina."

The man behind him chuckled. "What is the point of teaching them anything then? If their gonna just become the best here only to be put further away from the Titans then you should the one's that get the worst scores protect the king."

Shadis turned to face the man. "Leo, it's just how we do things. I don't like it either but you can't be soft on these cadets."

Revealing his face a predatory gleam was in Leonidas's eyes. "Soft? Oh no, you see I don't know the meaning of the word. I can only give these people pure hell for the next couple of years."

_Preview:_

_"Well that makes four of you any-"_

_"Sir...someth-Argh!"_

_Glancing back Leonidas saw the cadet he just changed began to violently lurch forward and vomit his guts out literally, his body's mass begin to change and shift. Acting quickly Leonidas threw the teen to the floor, the poor kid was already turning into something worse than any Titan. *SMASH* His foot came down on the kid's neck removing the head from the body. His own mass produced tendrils that latched on the body and head that began to rip it apart and assimilate it all into him. _

_"That is the risk of raising your hand. If you begin to react negatively within the first minute after I inject you with my cells then the only option is death." Leonidas saw many of the cadets gulp and the fear in their eyes. "Now then, who would like to become a monster instead of a soldier?"_

_A shot into the air surprising everyone. Walking in front of the person with his right pointer finger already changed into a claw he poked him in the neck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Evolving**

There were few things that made Leonidas feel creeped out and they were unusual. 1: People trying to give him clothes. He could just shift his cells to copy the design and fabric why bother giving them to him. Yes he did remove them when he slept or spent the night with a female companion but just don't do it. 2: Xenon's cooking. How is it that a god-like being can't even make a simple meal like saric butter and greller sandwich? Whatever the reason, kill his food before it tries to eat you. And 3: People staring at him for long periods of time. There was just something about eyeballs following your every move and the feeling like your getting visually assaulted that bothered him.

"What's wrong, was he not clear cadets?" Shadis asked breaking the awkward silence.

Eren raised his hand as he was curious as to what the man meant. "Sir what do you mean exactly? We don't understand."

Leonidas smiled like he had just won a big house in a gambling game. "Glad you asked. Tell me how do the uh uh you know the big guys fight ya?"

"Titans, Leonidas-baka." corrected Shadis pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks. Now you are up against giant, regenerating creatures that not only look like you but eat you left and right for the sole purpose of killing you. They don't need to eat, they don't need any vitamins, that my friends is a monster. How do you battle a monster huh?" He paused letting them think on it before speaking again. "You abandon your own humanity. You must be prepared to risk it all. You want the power to defeat your enemy, I can give it to you but you will no longer be human."

The cadets began to murmur among themselves until another hand shot into the air. This one belonged to a blond girl with blue eyes.

"Speak Annie Leonhardt." called out Shadis.

She nodded bringing her hand down. "No disrespect sir but, a lot of talk so far. Can you prove any of this power to us?"

Everyone faced Leonidas whose face was hidden behind his white hair which seemed to be growing longer for some reason.

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHA!" he busted out laughed his red eyes slightly glowing. "So the little girl wishes to know if I'm the real deal. Well," His body began to shift and change with half of his face turning into a running black and red liquid with a large with patch for his eye. Faceless mouths appeared around his body with razor sharp curved teeth and started snapping. **"This proof enough little girl? Or need I show you what I truly look like?"** Annie shook her head very fast. The others were terrified at the site of this creature in front of them. Changing back he paused for a second and sniffed the air. **"Five of you sm**ell funny. Different from human and yet still human." This he said to himself so no one could hear.

Shadis while still a little baffled since he had only heard of the shapeshifter's abilities faced the cadets. "As you see there are two options open to you. Stay with me and become soldiers or join Leonidas and become something else."

Scanning them like a predator Leonidas was already excited for what he saw. A good number of them had not only the potential but an extra factor to evolve and grow. But some were strange, four of them had extra DNA in them that was similar to the make up of a Titan. How he didn't know nor particularly care, but if they were a threat then some "one on four" time would be necessary later.

"Those who wish to stay-"

"Sorry Shadis change of plans." interrupted Leonidas putting a hand on his shoulder. The look in his eyes had changed from amused to annoyed and irritable, something that could get a lot of people killed just for fun. "But with the potential I see I'll just go ahead and," Dozens of tendrils exploded from his back all pointing the cadets direction. "pick my share."

As if homing in the tendrils shot towards the crowd and latched on to each on that had the potential to be changed. Armin was knocked off his feet as on slithered by him only for another to poke his chest. Mikasa tried to dodge the one aimed for her but the one grew another the held her in place. Eren thought that the one currently in front of him would poke him but it just sat there as if unsure before retreating back with the rest to the master. Once all the tendrils were back and his back reformed, Leonidas quickly went through the information he acquired since even touching one's skin with his abilities active could give him some of their DNA. He wanted to punch the ground while staring into the ground since he just found out something that he should probably tell the king.

"All right now-"

"SIR he's not okay!" Jean yelled moving away from a guy next to him.

Looking he saw that indeed the boy's mass was shifting and doing something to him. His eyes were becoming a sickly yellow and his hair was beginning to fall out. Letting out an animalistic growl, Leonidas rushed over to the poor lad and threw him to the ground. The boy growl as well and attempted to get back up. *SMASH* A boot slammed down on his head fusing it to the ground, tendrils lunged for Leonidas's body and attacked the boy's absorbing it into him. Once the last bit was consumed and he stopped shifting he turned towards the cadets who held frightened expressions.

"That is what you just risked happening to you when you get some of my DNA mixed with yours." he said like it wasn't a big deal. "So anyone else that didn't get picked wanna join the group cause only a few of you left could possibly even be changed. "

Surprisingly to all a hand shot into the air.

"Eren..." Mikasa whispered in shock.

Walking to him Leonidas slightly remembered the boy from when he first arrived on Earth. "You're that kid. I saved your mother from becoming Smiley's dinner or part of his buffet." Leaning down Leonidas brought up a claw and placed it above his heart. "Why do you wanna fight? Why do you want this? Isn't living behind the Walls okay as long they keep the Titans out?"

Eren looked the shapeshifter in the eyes. His resolve firm as ever. "No sir. We live as cattle living like this. You saw it that day too. The Walls don't protect us from them anymore, we have to start fighting them and taking the world back. I wanna see the outside world beyond this cage."

The red in Leonidas's eyes glowed as his predatory smile took over. "Good **answer.**" He slightly poked the boy, it was quick and painless. Well at first it will be. "Shadis I'm done here have these cadets go on to bed they will need it." With that everyone began to leave, "Except for those four. They come with me for a little talk." He pointed out Annie, Reiner, Ymir and Bertolt.

"What do you need them for?" questioned Shadis curious until he saw Leonidas smile lovingly at him.

"Just wanna know some of my troops better."

**xxx**

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" *CHOMP*

Reiner watched as Leonidas held Annie and Ymir just barely above the Titans that were below. He along them and Bertolt were bound and gagged while he played this sick game with their lives. At first when given the chance Annie had told him that he wouldn't possibly do anything to them but it was very apparent that he didn't care whether they lived or died at moment. Bertolt had actually been inside one of the Titan's mouth before Leonidas destroyed its head and pulled him back up.

"You do realize that," sitting Ymir up against the tree Leonidas grabbed Reiner and leaned him over with Annie. "that eventually either your head is going to pop off or I'm gonna be a second too late right?"

They both looked at him pleadingly for him not to drop them again.

"Then tell me something useful like why you have some Titan DNA? Hm?"

Annie shook her head viciously while Reiner nodded hoping that he could be spared. Unfortunately Leonidas was staring daggers at Annie and dropped them both.

"AGGGGGGHHHH!" *CHOMP*

Looking over the shapeshifter saw that Annie's sting was now cut while Reiner was still there. "Dammit." Pulling the blonde male up, Leonidas shifted his free hand into a bladed whip and locked on to the Titan who just swallowed. Launching the whip went through a couple of Titan's head before piercing the throat of his target. He gripped something that felt like a person in the chest cavity as it went down and retracted it back. In his hands was a bloody and bug eyed Annie who smelled horrible. Changing his hand back to normal Leonidas smirked, "I almost lost you huh? Good thing it didn't decide to chew on you and just swallow you whole."

Reiner was in a complete panic now. If he only laughed when they could die, then he didn't care whether they lived or died. The fact that they were even still alive now was only because he seemed to have a specific reason to leave them alive.

"Look," Leonidas dropped the blonde female down and squatted to look them in their eyes. "You may think this is cruel, which it is but, you have Titan DNA and unlike the little Jaeger boy you don't have a psychotic father. So just tell me what you're doing and if you want to switch sides. Cause if you choose not to do both, I'll just use your skulls as drinking cups."

Ymir threw herself out towards him in desperation something told her that dead or alive he could get his information from them, which meant that they were only alive because he was allowing it.

"Gimme the goods and fast." Leonidas removed her gag.

Ymir looked him in the eyes as she spoke. "I don't how those three got it, but you are right about me. I stole the power from a Titan a long time ago."

"How?"

"...I don't remember." Leonidas picked her up by the back of her neck putting Ymir on her feet. But I can help you-"

"Wrong you won't." he interrupted causing confusion. Removing her bindings he continued. "You ain't got a choice in the matter. You are going to help and if you don't like then I will personally put you each into a Titans mouth and make it chew on you body before it swallows. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Leonidas smiled. "Good now you three start talking and make it fast since you all will be joining your comrades to meet me when the sun starts to rise and no later or you will be penalized."

**xxx**

Watching the sun peek out from the the hill the cadets were currently trying not to have heart attacks at their current situation. Around them was a drawn out circle with a poorly made sign that read, "DO NOT LEAVE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE! IF YOU DO THEN, WELL CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT. ;)" It wasn't long until they found out why they shouldn't leave the circle and the reason were only two. 1. They had left the Wall and since everyone was so tired they thought maybe they were going from Rose to Sina. 2. Since they left the that meant they were currently in Titan territory. Which meant they could all possibly die.

It been three hours since they all arrived and yet Leonidas hadn't shown up. Annie was starting to think that he wasn't going to show and just leave them out in the open.

"Good morning all hope you slept well cause I know I did." the sound of someone yawning broke the dead silence as the devil strutted past the group outside the circle he had drawn.

"You are late!" Eren shouted taking a step forward his foot landing exactly on the white line.

No sooner had he done that the ground began to vibrate beneath them all. Looking around frantically they looked for Titans. Mikasa spotted one coming from the right and Reiner saw one coming from the left. Both were running at full speed towards them, their eyes locked directly on Eren who was still glaring at Leonidas. Said person sighed at the reaction his group was having at two Titans running toward them. Stomping his foot on the ground he sent his mass through the ground towards both creatures. The one on the left pounced mouth agape ready to devour its prey when dozens of tendrils sprung from beneath the ground latching onto it and pulling it back down while on the other side spikes erupted impaling the other Titan.

"Now then see why you need to follow directions. Had I not been here you would be dead. Or currently running around like a bunch of fucking morons." scolded Leonidas as he brought both Titans close to him. "This why I brought you out here, with me there will be no freezing up. You do and you die." Placing a hand on the left Titans nose he gripped it hard before ripping it off and tossing it towards the crowd. The response from the Titan was snapping at him while his cadets backed away from the body part. "Someone touch it before I toss you its tongue or the whole head."

At first no one moved towards the steaming body part afraid that something would happen to them. Stepping forward she made everyone gasp as Mikasa pick up the nose despite its temperature and tossed it back to their instructor.

Catching it Leonidas smirked while stabbing the nose through the left eye. "Congratulations, your chances of survival just went from none to slim. Now then, open real big for me buddy..." Jumping atop of the Titans head he pulled the upper jaw away from the lower opening its mouth real wide. "Sooo who wants to go first?"

Guessing what he meant Reiner blurted out, "Are you insane?! You want us to get in its mouth?

Now having a full blown sarcastic smile Leonidas gestured with his, "Down in front! Thanks for volunteering, now get over here before I personally put you in its stomach."

Gulping and knowing that he was serious Reiner walked over despite everyone telling him not and the concerned looks from Annie and Bertolt. As he got closer to the Titan it began shake with excitement at a human in such close proximity. Scared stiff Reiner moved closer until he could feel it breathing on him.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Eren pointing to the other Titan.

Looking back Reiner had just enough time to see the uvula of the beast before its mouth shut around him. Everyone screamed and backed away further.

"Ah shit." Letting go of the Titans upper jaw Leonidas dropped down shifting his right arm into an eight foot blade ready to cut the kid out until he noticed something peculiar happening inside its mouth.

Instead of looking pleased the Titan looked like its meal wasn't what it wanted and was currently being troubled. A pair of hands poked through its mouth and began to open. There stood Reiner covered in saliva but more importantly was covered in some sort of armor that covered his entire body. Spike like protrusions poke from all around his body as well.

"Well that's one way to find out. And a bit ironic that you developed armoring abilities." chuckled Leonidas pulling Reiner out with his normal hand while the bladed arm shifted back to normal. "This what we are gonna spend a good portion of time on figuring out your abilities thanks to me. As you can see Reiner here can create armor with this spike, a very good defensive ability and most like his only ability besides the usual of course."

"What do you mean usual?" asked Armin generally curious.

"Well for the most part you all will have the most basic of my abilities: enhance physical capabilities, healing factor to a lesser degree, ridiculous endurance and never ending evolving. Of course what you develop depends on each of you and some of you may have the same. For example let's say Mikasa here can make claws, my personal favorite by the way, and let's Annie simple gets a lot more speed than the rest of you. Mikasa gained a shifting ability while Annie only gained an ability that even more enhances her already enhanced abilities."

Eren raised his hand was picked on. "You said we could heal to a lesser degree, what does that mean?"

"Well..." thinking about how to explain Leonidas put his left arm dangerously close to one of the Titan. "It's like this." Without hesitation the Titan took a bite taking the whole arm off, but he didn't flinch. Instantly the limb was already regrowing cell by cell until it was a complete arm again and even the clothing was restored. "I can do that easily without even thinking about it. You guys however may or may not be able to. And for that reason there is the last ability in which you will all share equally: Consumption and assimilation."

Raising an eyebrow Annie questioned him. "What does that mean? We eat?"

"Sorta but not with your teeth and food won't do the job, only another creature will. When we get down to that part you may hate me since you will have to choices in the matter: Either consume a Titan or don't let the dead go to waste."

Everyone lost their breathe but Eren still spoke out. "You want us to eat our dead comrades! How could ask such a thing? You're no better than a Titan!"

Silence followed after that with Leonidas's hair growing longer and covering his eyes as he began to laugh. His mass shifted as he plunged both hands through both Titan's faces. Cell by cell his own atomic structure would attach to every fiber and then consume it from the inside out. Every bone and skin cell was stolen from them and becoming apart of him. Within a minute both creature were gone with not even a trace that they had been there.

Letting out a deep breathe Leonidas's appearance returned to normal. "By all means you are correct. I have face monstrosities much worse than these things. I've killed creatures that eat other simple because they believe they are recyclable trash. I've devoured an entire galaxy just cause they pissed my off. I can't be killed and believe me not only have tried but I've tried to see if it was possible. So yes I am much worse than your Titan problem, but I'm helping you not them. If I were to help them then your walls wouldn't do you any good and there wouldn't be anything you could do to stop me." Stepping inside the circle he put his forehead against Eren's but spoke so that everyone could hear him. "If you can't handle what I have to give you then tomorrow don't show for when me and Shadis call you out. Dismissed!"

Everyone walked back making sure to stay within the path that he had laid out until they were safe behind the walls again. Leaping up to the the top of the wall Leonidas chuckled to himself that his cadets were now either scared shitless or hated his guts. It didn't matter whether showed up or not he had a back up plan.

"You're too harsh for your own good." a familiar voice said.

"Really now? Back when we first met you had me let a Titan eat me to prove that I what I could do, Levi." mocked Leonidas.

Said person did nothing but stare at the sun. "Well you still have tomorrow."

**xxx**

Waking at the crack of dawn wasn't fun for the shapeshifter since he really wasn't a morning person and when you are constantly in a space ship you don't have to worry about things like day and night. Being back on a planet with time of day was gonna take some getting used to again.

"I'll be surprised if even on of your trainees show up this morning", Shadis told him patting him on the back.

Yawning Leonidas left the cabin with the old man and head for the field as the sun peeked over the horizon he was astonished with the sight before him. Shadis's trainees stood ready and waiting like he expected but directly across stood his trainees as well with fierce looks of determination and loyalty.

"We're here to fight for humanity, Sir!" they all shouted taking the salute.

The sight reminded the old shapeshifter of when he first became a Celestial Knight and was given his first set of troops to train. Smiling he nodded at them, "Well then let's get started."

_Preview:_

_"BERTOLT! Mind explaining how this happened AGAIN!" Leonidas screamed his entire being ready to kill the boy and save himself a headache later. _

_"It wasn't me I swear! Ask anyone I've been with my squad the whole time!" fearful for his life Bertolt told the truth. He may be guilty for the attack on Wall Maria but sense meeting Leonidas he was no longer going to attack humanity. _

_"Really now? So there just happens to be two colossal titans around, huh?"_

_Annie stepped in between them. "He's telling the truth. We've all been together and were even more surprised when it happened."_

_Snorting Leonidas turned back looking at the situation at hand before facing them again. "Alright whatever just help clean this mess up AND do it nice and quiet like, okay? I'm going to find Mikasa and the others."_


End file.
